The resurection of darkness
by BlackxRosexWitch
Summary: The darkness.Something brought by the king of the underworld himself...With the Dark signers by his side.Defeated by the signers, the king of the underworld strikes once again...But this time, his deadliest weapon is against Kiryu. Part 1 or 2.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-**_

Sitting on a rugged old, brown couch, a middle aged woman held a single crying infant with jet black hair. The room was a bit dark, and she therefore could not see right. Rocking the child back and forth, she hushed the child with her calm, relaxing, reassuring voice. Her long black hair was straightened and falling over her shoulders, and her blue eyes gazing at the child in her arms.

"It's alright, little one...Your mother will be here soon to retrieve you..." She whispered, only for the infant to cry even louder. Suddenly, the door bell rang, so the woman stood up and cautiously peered through the window by her front door. Sighing in relief, she unlatched the door and opened it. It was heavily raining, and the cold air sent a chill through the woman's body.

"S-Sayu-chan?" she asked, in concern looking at the young woman before her. She was on her knees, covered in cuts and bruises. She was holding two newborn babies; one male and one female.

"M-Martha..."The younger woman said weakly, her eyes half closed. She was soaking wet and so were the babies. Martha couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"Please! Come inside!" Martha ushered her, running across the room to put her child down in a crib with two others. The other woman began to crawl inside as Martha ran back and grabbed the children, placing them with them other three.

"Help me...Please, Martha...I beg this of you..." The woman choked, her wet, long silvery-green hair covering most of her face. She grabbed onto the arm of the couch and pulled herself up, then lay down with what seemed to be the remainder of her strength.

"Tell me what happened, Sayu..." Martha told the girl, immediately turning her attention to her.

"The...The Duel gangs...They attacked us...I had to get away...For my children..." Glancing at the crib full of children, Martha asked,

"What are their names?"

"The boy...Is Kiryu...And the girl..." Sayu's eyes closed before she finished the sentence and her breathing stopped. Concerned, Martha put her head to Sayu's chest for a heartbeat. They were fading slowly, and at the last moment, Sayu's mouth opened and she whispered,

"Sakura..." Her heart then stopped and her head fell to the side lifelessly. Trying to force her tears in Martha snapped her eyes shut, and the little girl, Sakura began to scream, like she knew her mother was dying. However, the boy, Kiryu remained silent.

"Sakura!" Kiryu Kyosuke cried out, running up the wooden stairs of his home. He laughed joyfully, running as fast as he could, trying to find his little sister. His short silver hair messily combed, and his yellow-grey eyes wide, Kiryu called out his sister's name once again. He continued running, until at the top of the stairs, he crashed into another blonde boy of the same age. Grabbing onto the railing for support, he growled at the other boy.

"Watch out, Jack!"

"Whatever...I was going to say the same about you, Kiryu..." The other boy replied, walking around and past Kiryu casually and down the stairs. Then, pulling himself back up, Kiryu continued on his way. He walked down the white walled hall, staring at the doors as he passed; his hand sliding slowly on the wooden railing, and his feet dragging as he walked. Sighing he stopped at a door with drawings of Sakura blossoms drawn on it.

"Sakura?" He called out, knocking on the door loudly, multiple times. Nobody answered; how gypical of his sister...she ws always either quietly in her room or clinging onto Yusei somewhere... Kiryu sighed and opened the door. It was a bit dark in there, with a few drawings lining the walls, and a bunch scattered across the floor. Looking down at them, he noticed some really bad kanji on a couple of the drawings, so he picked them up to take a look.

_'Kyosuke'_ they said. The family name. The same name that only he and Sakura shared. He let out another sigh and turned to leave the room. Walking towards the door, he was stopped by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned to look, but before he realised he had fallen to the ground and had a young girl of the same age sitting on top of him laughing. She had long, greenish-silver hair and large, bright golden eyes.

"Nee-chan!" She laughed adorably. Kiryu growled and pushed her off, then stood up and brushed his arms.

"Stop doing that, nee-sama!" he growled in annoyance. This caused Sakura to look away sadly, almost with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you're so mean, nee-chan..." She whined, pouting her lips and crossing her arms. Kiryu looked at her and laughed.

"You're cute when you put like that...Now c'mon...Lets go find Yusei," Sakura immediately jumped up excitedly with a large smile on her face and nodded her head rapidly. Kiryu laughed again then grabbed her hand and dragged her along behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2-**_

"Nii-san! Where are we going?" Sakura panted, trying not to fall as her brother dragged her down the wooden staircase.

"You'll see..." He sighed. He could hear the sound of an argument coming from outside, so Kiryu dropped Sakura's hand an told her to wait where she was. Agreeing, she stood on the stairway and waited as her brother went out the front door. After a few moments she could her Kiryu yelling out the words,

"Crow! jack! stop fighting! this isnt the time!" she couldnt also hear laughing, which was quiet and the sound of a boys voice.

_'Yusei?'_ Sakura asked herself curiously. It sounded alot like Yusei, but she didnt hear him laugh very often. He was usually a quieter person. Becoming slightly impatient, Sakura stumbled over to the door and opened it just enough to poke her head through. On the other side, was Kiryu, Yusei, Jack and Crow. Yusei was laughing while Jack and crow had a package they were holding between them and trying to pull away from each other.

"I wanna give it to her!" Crow whined.

"No! I will!" Jack yelled out, trying to hit Crow in the side of the head with his free hand. Sakura pushed the door all the way open then said, "g-guys?" Eveybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her with big smiles on their faces. Yusei smiled nicely at Sakura and said,

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" Sakura was confused. She never had anythng happen on her birthday before. None of them did. Kiryu stared up at his little sister and told her that Martha told them they should do something nice for each others birthdays this year and to make them special. Sakura smiled a bit then looked around at everyone.

Jack then grabbed the package out of Crow's ahand and said,

"I'm giving it to her!" Crow slapped Jacks hand like a little girl then said,

"No! I will!" Yusei sighed and walked over to the other two boys and pushed them apartand said,

"I'll just do it..." He grabbed the package from Crow and walked back over to Sakura and smiled as he handed it to her. Grabbing it, Sakura didnt know what to say. She never got any gifts before. Never. This was her first...

"T-thanks..." She said, not knowing what to do next. She glanced over at Kiryu who nodded at her with a small smile on his face, then to Yusei who did the same. In response, she began to unwrap the paper wrappings on the package. Once she was done that, she opened the small box, which held a small pad of paper and a pencil. A smile then widened across her face and a tear fell down her cheeks. Kiryu looked over at her then said,

"It was Yusei's idea...We thought it would be nice."

"Thank you..." Sakura said honestly as a tear fell down her cheek. She then turned to Kiryu then said,

"Happy birthday, nii-san..." as she reached into her pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a small, rectangular piece of paper and handed it to her brother. Looking at it, Kiryu smiled in shock. The others looked at him, puzzled.

"A...A duel monsters card..." He whispered, his voice full of disbeleif. Satellites werent allowed to have cards, so therefore he was wonderous as to where his sister would get such a thing. Kiryu examined the card. On it, was a figure like a vampire; Blue skinned and with a cape. The words, read _'patrician of darkness.' _

"I'll treasure it...always..." He said, carefully pocketing the card.

That night

"Kiryu..." Yusei whispered, approaching his friend who was sitting on the cracked wooden stairs outside the front of the house. Kiryu didn't respond, only sat there, staring up at the full moon above them. The light relected off of kiryu's greenish silver hair, making seem to sparkle under the moons glow. Walking over, Yusei sat down beside his friend and smiled.

"Yusei," Kiryu said, still staring into the sky.

"I couldnt sleep," Yusei told him, swinging his feet. Kiryu nodded in agreement and leaned back a little, his head straight up facing the sky.

"The moon is pretty..." he whispered, sighing calmly. From the corner of his eye, h could see Yusei staring at him with big blue eyes, still smiling. Yusei always smiled, it was just who he was. He could feel a sparkle of hope, just looking at the other boy.

"It is...Can i see the card Sakura gave you?" he asked nicely. Without looking, Kiryu immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out the patrician of darkness and handed it to the other boy. Taking it carefully, Yusei examined it, barely ble to see it from the darkness of the sky.

"p-patr-patrician?" Yusei asked, barely able to read the name. Kiryu looked over and flashed a smile across his face then said, "Patrician of darkness." He then stood up and stretched his arms out, yawning then said,

"Im going to sleep...are you coming?" Yusei nodded and also stood up, then handed the card back to kiryu.

After pocketing the card, the older boy turned to the door and opened it, being followed by the younger. Stopping, Yusei turned his head for once last glance at the moon and followed his friend into the house.

"Is Sakura sleeping?" Kiryu asked, not looking back at the other boy.

"Yeah...Martha keeps telling me to keep it down..."

"Alright..."

The lights in the house were all turned off, except for the one inside the kitchen, where Martha worked on dishes at night. The boys could hear the running water and Martha's soft singing. She usually only sang during dishes if somebody was unable to sleep, so the boys were curious. Walking through the dark livinig room, they boys followed the light into the bright, cream coloured kitchen.

By the sink stood Martha, with he hands in the soapy water.

"Hush little baby, dont say a word...mama's gunna buy you a mocking bird..." The woman sang. A few feet away, on a wooden chair and wrapped in blankets was Sakura. She made a few whimpering noises every few minutes.

"Onee-sama?" Kiryu asked, his voice soft. Martha and Sakura both turned around, surprised. Both boys' eyes were glued to Sakura's tear covered face.

"Whats wrong, Sakura-chan?" Yusei asked, his bright blue eyes opened widely to the sight of his friends' tears.

"She's just having a bit of trouble sleeping tonight... Now, run along you two. It's bed time," Martha told them with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**8 years later...**_

"Kiryu..." Sakura sighed, sitting in a slightly damaged wooden chair. Her head was bowed over a sketch book, and her long silver hair fell over her shoulders. In her right hand, she held a pencil, which every few short moments would brush over the paper, making nice, thin strokes.

Letting out a sigh, she rubbed the tip of her finger over one darker area, smudging it. Sakura smiled beautifully then moved her pencil to the bottom left corner of the paper and signed it in the nice cursive she had learnt form martha. She put the pencil and paper ont he ground beside her and looked out the window beside her. It was twilight, the sky a deep orangish grey colour, with a hint of blood red. Kiryu and the others left hours ago, and she was hoping they were alright.

Sakura sighed, then stood up and brushed off her long black skirt, then smiled and lowered her head sadly. She was always alone now, because kiryu was out on missios for Team satisfaction...Which left her with nobody. She was too far to just stay with Martha, and too fragile to fight with her brother. She sighed again, and walked across the ragged wooden floor, to the door. Opening it, she stepped outside and stared up at the sky. She hadn't seen the twilight in awhile...It was nice...

She began to hum a quiet tune as she walked down the dirt path, towards the deserted street. It was quiet here, nobody ever really came around... Not that there was a duel gang or anything. Only Team satisfaction. But they arent dangerous, like the other ones. as she walked, Sakura stepped over all the small pieces of junk that littered the ground below her. The cracked pavement alarming her. It wasnt so sad looking by her old home, not nearly as depressing to look at. But, as Sakura knew, it was life...There wasnt much she could to to change it.

Suddenly the cold wind blew, giving Sakura the chills, and an eerie feeling that crawled up her spine. She stopped, then looked around a little, worried, then kept moving. Kiryu told her not to go out at this hour. He was probably right, because Sakura felt as if she wasnt alone. As if she was being watched...

curling her hands into loose fists, the rest of her body froze to the quiet sound of footsteps from all around her.

"W-whose there?" Nobody answered, only more footsteps, growing louder with each passing moment. And with each passing moment, Sakura could tell they were closer and closer. She felt very uneasy, unpleasent... She definately wasnt alone...

"Hey boss! Isn't that the girl who hangs out with Team Satisfaction?" One scratchy, male voice laughed smirkly.

"Catch of the day!" Another squeaky voice added.

Sakura looked around nervously. It couldnt be a duel gang! It couldnt! There werent any others around!

"Who are you?" She cried out in fear. A tear fell down her pale face, and onto her grey shirt.

"Tell us where Fudo Yusei is, you little brat..." A deeper voice added. Four cloaked men stepped out from the shadows, their faces shadowed under hoods. Sakura stepped back from them, more afraid. They stepped closer with each step back. One man put his hand on a knife sheath and laughed.

Sakura widened her bright golden eyes, afraid for her life. She shallowed her breathing immensly and her heart skipped a beat.

"W-what do you want with Yusei?" She asked, ready to defend.

"Why the hell would we tell you?"

"I wont tell you anything..." Sakura replied, this apparently being a dangerous move, seeing as the man she assumed was the leader cracked his knuckles and nodded to the man with the knife. Sakura immediately tried to run, but two others appeared behind her and gripped her arms tightly, then held her down. The man with the knife ran over, laughing wildly and sliced the knife at her. She was afraid...was she going to die tonight?

"DIE!" He screeched, slicing the knife again, this time hitting her arm. Sakura screamed as loud as she could as her warm blood trickled down her arm. The man laughed again at the sight of her pain.

Approaching, the leader said, "Hand over Fudo Yusei. Now, or I'll let them finish you."

"N-No! I wont let you hurt him!"

"Stupid girl..." The man said. As he finally got to Sakura, he gripped her throat, and threw her to the ground, and drew a knife.

The girl tried to get up, but had too much trouble so she stayed there as her breaathing continued to slow. Grabbing the knife from the other man, the leader walked hurriedly over to sakura and bent over her, the knife dripping with her blood. He lowered it over her throat and held it so she could feel the cold steel against her skin. It was over...Sakura's heart began to beat as fast as possible.

"Y...Yusei...Kiryu..." she choked out, barely able to speak. The gang leader sneered and stared her straight in the eye as her pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"Answer me, you brat..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

Sakura choked, careful not to cut her throat on the cold knife pressed to her skin. She could see the gleam of its bright steel, practically blinding her from the light above.

The knife pressed harder to her skin and immediately Sakura stopped breathing, fearing the knife would cut her. She could feel the stinging from the cold metal blade, continuing to press harder, as its weilder laughed.

"Little brat...If you wont tell us...Than we'll have to-" Before he finished his sentence, things grew darker and Sakura could see a purple glow from behind him. There was a man, dressed similar to the others, only with red trimming on his robes. His arm glowed red, with the shape of a spider inprinted on it. The girls eyes widened in fear, and the mysterious man approached.

"Let the girl go..." He growled angrily, in a deep, powerful voice. The gang leader laughed, then pulled the knife away from Sakura's neck, and she let out a deep sigh of releif. Unfortunately, this was stopped by a sharp, intense pain from her arm. She let out a loud, blood curtling scream and tried to jump up, but was stopped by something that held down her arm. She looked over to it, to notice the same knife that was to her neck, was stabbed through her arm and into the ground. She stared painfully at her blood covered arm weakly, and closed her eyes, passing out from the pain.

"Who do you think you are, buddy?" The gang leader asked, laughing confidently. The other man crossed his arms, his spider mark showing completely to the other.

"Your worst nightmare..." He said, reaching into his cloak. He pulled out a duel monsters card, and raised it above his head and a beam of light came from around it. Suddenly all of the gang members disappeared.

"What did you do with them?" Their leader asked alertly.

"They were sacrificed. Come forth, Earthbound God Uru!" A large red spider appeared, and walked over towards the scene, cocking its head towards the gang leader, who began to shake in fear.

"Heh. It just a card. Like it'll do anything to me." He said, clenching his fists.

"Oh really? Attack, my god!" The other shouted. The spider walked over and stepped on the man, crushing him so badly that its master could hear the mans bones breaking under the weight.

Then, putting the card away, the man walked over to sakura and bent over her. He pulled the knife from her arm, then whispered in her ear.

"Live...It is not your time yet, Kyosuke Sakura..." Then stood up and disappeared.

"Hey, do you see that?" Yusei shouted over the loud whipping sounds of the wind. He gripped the steering wheel of his D-wheel and accelerated.

"It looks like a giant spider!" Crow replied, also accelerating. e looked over at Kiryu, ho clenched his teeth in anger. It was by there home...

"Sakura..." Kiryu whispered, speeding up his D-wheel to maximum. He had to get home to make sure Sakura was alright...It was his top priority right now... He stared straight ahead to keep an eye on the large spider like figure, which was walking forward.

then, it stopped and Kiryu could hear a loud screaming noise.

"We gotta get back! Lets go, guys!" Kiryu called out, still going as fast as he could. The youth was practically leaving the others in his dust with how fast he was going, but that didnt matter to him! He had to find his sister!

"Kiryu wait up!" Yusei called out as loud as he could. Kiryu stopped his D-wheel and waited for his friends, gripping the steering wheel angrily.

"Hurry up!" He growled, starting the D-wheel again.

"The spider is gone..." Crow said to his leader when he caught up. In response, Kiryu looked into the distance. Crow was right...It was gone... But still, they had to hurry.

The four of them started to drive again, continuing to move until they hit a series of broken down buildings. They were almost there now, just a little further. They hopped off their D-wheels and began to walk them through the area.

The ground was cracked, and littered with trash from when this area was part of Neo-Domino. Sector security usually patrolled this area alot, so the four boys were surprised that they hadnt had to run for their lives yet.

Silent all this time, Jack finally said something.

"One would think Sector security would be all over the area..." He said, his voice full of annoyance. Yusei especially knew this. Nodding, Yusei closed his eyes as they got closer to the shadows of a nearby alley way.

"Kiryu?" Crow asked, as kiryu dropped his D-wheel and ran forward at full speed.

"SAKURA!" Kiryu screamed out, running as fast as possible. Sakura was laying on the ground in a small pool of blood, her long silver hair stained a deep red. On the ground beside her was a long silve knife, also covered in blood. It was fresh...

As soon as Kiryu reached his sister, he bent over her and put his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. It was there, but he could faintly hear it. Her breathing was also very slow. Her chest barely moved. He could barely notice her breathing.

"Kiryu! Whats wrong?" Yusei, Jack and Crow shouted, also running over to the scene.

"I-I'll kill them!I'll kill whoever hurt her! I swear it! I promise it! Even if it kills me! I wont rest until I have them dead!" Kiryu whispered angry, his voice seeming to shake. Yusei rested his hand on Kiryu's shoulder, but it was immediately slapped off.

"Kiryu..." yusei whispered, closing his blue eyes so he didnt have to see the gore. A series of chills went down his spine and he slowed his breathing.

"Please...Calm down..."

"NO! NOT UNTIL I AVENGE HER!" Kiryu screamed, picking up his sister in his arms. He stood up and walked over to his D-wheel and sat on it. He layed her on his lap and began to rev his engine then drove off.

"MARTHA! PLEASE! OPEN UP!" Kiryu yelled, pounding at Martha's door violently. Tears fell down his face rapidly as he tried to keep a grip on his sister. Sakura's long, silver hair fell to the ground below her, stained with her dark blood.

"MARTHA! PLEASE!" Kiryu continued to cry out. his arms were getting tired but he proceeded to knock.

"its me...Kiryu..." He whispered, bowing his head, knocking some more.

suddenly the door opened. A little boy with short black hair and dark skin opened it. He wore torn up clothing, and had a frown on his face. He was about 10 years old.

"K-Kiryu?" He asked, staring up, examining the twins before him. He had a look of shock on his face and he ran upstairs.

"Martha! Obaa-sama! Come quickly!" He pounded up the stairs, stumbling every few feet. Suddenly, a woman of her late forties began to walk down the ragged wooden stairs. She was wearing a long, ragged red dress with a white apron. she had long, straight black hair and a weak smile on her face.

"Whats with all the ra-" she stopped dead and looked over at Kiryu and Sakura horrified. She immediately ran down the stairs at full speed and stopped infront of the twins.

"Kiryu! what happened, m'boy?" A tear fell down her face as she looked at Sakura, unable to pull her eyes away. The girl was completely covered in blood and multiple knife wounds.

"she was attacked...Please, Martha...You have to help my sister!" Kiryu cried out again.

"Come in, child! Quickly!" Martha said, beckoning them inside.


	5. Chapter 5

_**chapter 5:**_

_"Nii-san! where are you?" Sakura giggled, her silver hair flowing behind her as she ran. It was pleasently warm out and the sun shone brightly, enough to stun anyone who looked directly into its beauty. _

_Continuing to run, Sakura tripped and landed in the grassy field. She began to giggle again and rolled onto her back, half closing her eyes as she looked into the sun._

_"Its beautiful, isn't it, nee-sama?" Sakura looked up to see her twin brother Kiryu standing above her. He smiled down lightly and sat down beside his sister._

"B-big...Brother..." Sakura whispered weakly in her sleep, her head laying limply to the side. She had bandages wrapped all around her, on her chest and stomach, legs and arms. Blood soaked through them, now dry, but still had the heavy scent of frech blood wafting off of them.

_"Its pretty, nii-san! the sun is so sparkly!" Sakura laughed again. She sat up a bit and gave her brother a warm, pretty smile and closed her eyes. Kiryu laughed a bit then looked into the sun and smiled. _

_"Your right...It is beautiful...Just like you, nee-sama..." _

"Sakura...Please... Get through this...For me..." Kiryu whispered, holding his hands over his face. He was crying heavily, tears staining his clothing.

"Nee-sama...I love you...dont die..."

_"They are beautiful, my love...What should we name them?" _

_"Kiryu...And Sakura..."_

_"Sayu...You couldnt have picked better names..." _

_Sayu smiled and looked up at her husband, who was holding her newborn son, Kiryu._

_"You really think so?" She asked him, rocking her newborn daughter in her arms. The little girl let out a small whine, and her father smiled._

_"They are the most wonderful names in the whole world..."_

"Sakura...I failed you...But i promise...Ill never fail you again..."

Kiryu moved his hands off of his face, still crying.

"Ill always protect you...No matter what...Even if i have to die to do so...I will protect you"

Suddenly he heard movement from the other room. It sounded like walking...But Martha went out to get something, and the kids were outside with Crow. And Sakura...

Kiryu immediately jumped up and ran to the door of Sakura's room. He opened it.

Sakura was standing up weakly, her eyes closed and barely able to hold herself. Kiryu ran over and put his hands around herto try and hold her up.

"Sakura! what are you doing?" He asked her.

Sakura didnt answer, only fell back down unconscious again. Kiryu heaved her up, then layed her back down.

"Rest." He said, then walked out of the room.

2 years later

"B-Big brother...?" Sakura whispered, walking into the Team Satisfaction hideout. Her brother, Kiryu, was sitting at a round table, along with Yusei, Jack and Crow. On the table was a map of the Satellite.

"We're taking out Sector Security, boys." Kiryu said smugly.

Crow and Jack gasped.

"Your kidding me." Yusei whsipered, glancing around at his teammates. He kept still, his arms crossed and his back straight in his chair.

"We'll never be able to take them out..."

"Do you doubt my leadership? " Kiryu said, fuming angrily. His silvery eyes glared coldly at Yusei, which sent chills down the other boys spines.

"I cant side on you with this one...It'll never work..." Yusei replied, standing up.

"Yusei! Where are you going?" Sakura cried out, rushing to his side.

"Im leaving Satisfaction...Im sorry," Yusei told her, "I have to..." He said, leaving the tent.

Standing up, Crow and Jack nodded, then followed behind Yusei. Kiryu growled then slammed his fist on the table.

"If they wont do it, ill do it myself!" He hissed, sending a sudden glare at Sakura. She was frozen. Unable to move.

"B-big...brother..." She whispered, her voice shaky. She closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face and hit the floor. Kiryu's head immediately snapped up.

"Sakura. Whats wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding less dangerous than before. His now calm face looked at her with sympathy.

"You can't go through with this, Kiryu...You just can't..."


End file.
